Always find my way back to you
by Hearttoheart25
Summary: Set after 1x06. Francis and Mary are still keeping their distance from each other. Will they tell each other how they really feel or will they keep quiet and let Olivia come between then. All frary. Please r r :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first reign fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. I really am starting to love reign and the relationship between francis and Mary.

It had been days since our confrontation. We had spoken to each other. We were both still so angry. Even though we were sitting next to each other and his hand was on mine, I could feel the ice cold distance. We smiled at one another. But all of it, the touching hands and the smiling, it was all for appearances. If anyone knew that we were not on good terms, they'd use us for political games.

I could see Olivia giving me glares from across the table. Sure enough, francis would probably comfort her later. My hand clenched the fork I was holding. But I took a deep breath. I couldn't let this effect me or make anyone think it was anyway, especially not Francis. I would not give him the upper hand. It would just show others that I was weak. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my country. That was the only thing that mattered. Francis was right. I couldn't let jealousy cloud my judgement. I had to rule with my head and not my heart. If he wanted to keep his distance from me, so be it. I could do the same.

I had excused myself from dinner early saying I was tired from today's events. Nothing much had happened, except for long walks though. I could see his blue eyes on me. Was it a look of concern? No, I was just imagining things, right? I didn't look at him and just walked away to my room.

Once, I got to my room I collapsed onto my bed. I hugged my pillow tightly against me. One single tear fell but that was all. I wasn't going to cry, especially not for him. I missed home. I missed my mum. If I was just a girl, not the queen of Scotland, life would be easier. I wouldn't have to marry for politics but for love. I had once thought I was lucky because francis and I got along so well but now... Now, I didn't know. We're we to turn into his parents?

I heard a quiet knock on my door. I thought it was the servants so I told them to go. I didn't need any help getting into bed. But they kept knocking. I sighed, getting up and opening the door. His blue eyes were the first thing that I saw.  
"What-what are you doing here?" I asked him, surprised to see him outside my door.  
"I came to see if you were okay." He said softly.  
I saw that he really meant it but he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me until we were married. "Why do you care?" I asked a bit harshly.  
He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Before he could say something, I saw the blonde girl that I disliked coming towards us. "Francis, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to." She said but Francis never left his eyes off me. I could see her annoyance at Francis' lack of attention start to seep into her expression. "Didn't you say you wanted to show me something in your room." She said touching him, giggling. She smirked in my direction.  
I could feel my eyes were like daggers towards them. "You should probably go. Don't let me stop you." I said coldly to him.  
Olivia pulled him away but he glanced back towards me as he walked away. I closed my door and lay down in my bed. My heart felt like someone was cutting it, very slowly. I closed my eyes, hoping that the pain would stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think :)

I sat down looking out to the lake. Nothing was more peaceful then this place. Away from the rumors that circulated around court. And most importantly away from them. Every time I thought of them together, it was like this awful feeling erupted in my heart. I sighed. I had kept my distance from both of them, francis and sebastian.

I heard a rustle behind me, and got up startled. A man stood behind me, he looked a bit older then me. He had blue eyes, bluer then the sky, and brown hair.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said smiling warmly at me. His eyes sparkled in the sun. "I happened to walk by and wondered what a beautiful women like you was doing all by your lonesome."  
"I was just thinking. It's nice to get some fresh air." I told him, smiling back at him. I had never seen him around here before. "What's your name?" I asked him, politely.  
"I'm Edward archbold. My family is here, visiting. And you?" He asked me.  
"Mary." I said. I didn't bother saying queen of Scotland. "Just Mary." I said as he waited for my last name. He looked like he didn't know me. Maybe that was a good thing?  
"Okay, just Mary-" it was like someone had squeezed my heart. Only francis had called me that. "May I ask whats bothering you?"  
I looked at him. Was I really going to tell him what was wrong? Just that I was legally engaged to a man that was seeing someone else and I couldn't leave him because of the country that I rule... And because deep down, I knew that I still had feelings for him. Feelings that didn't look like they were going anywhere.  
"I'm fine." I said with a small smile.  
"So you are out by yourself, thinking because everything is absolutely dandy in your life?" He said with a smile as he stepped closer to me.  
He was inches away from me now. My eyes glanced down towards his lips. No, Mary, stop it. I told myself. You are engaged to Francis... But he wasn't fully committed to me... I still felt bad for even thinking it, though. I sighed.  
"I'm not absolutely okay but I will be." I told him as I looked into his eyes. It was kind of the truth... Although I didn't know if I would be okay. It was killing me that I didn't have Francis.  
"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm a very good listener." He told me. "Anyway I should be off. Have to get ready for a party. It must be tiring to be a royal, always dressed up." He said with a laugh.  
"Mmm..." I said agreeing with him.

We walked back together as we talked. He told me about his life an coming here to see any possible ladies to marry. His parents were very rich from the sound of it and had a lot of power, even though they were not royals. He told me about how he had wanted to marry someone, once before, but because she was not rich or had any power, his parents had stopped it from happening.  
"I had tried to run away with her but my parents caught word of it and stopped me. They had forced her to leave town and never return and now they keep a watchful eye over me." He said with a sigh.  
I knew what it was like, forced to do something that you didn't want to do. It was hard but it was the only way. I would always have my country wrapped around my neck, until the day I die.  
I told him my story but I skipped the part where I was the queen of a country. It was nice to talk to someone about it without them knowing about who I was. People treated me differently when they knew who I was. It was hard to know who was nice and who just wanted to power.  
I saw from a distance Sebastian and Lola sitting together and laughing. I smiled at the thought of them together. Although Sebastian and I had kissed, it really meant nothing. We were both drunk and I don't think he would want to get into a fight with his brother again. Anyway, they were both very good people and deserved to be happy. I was truly happy for them.  
I parted ways with Edward once we got to the castle. He had kissed my hand as we said our goodbyes. Although, I would see him at the ball.

"I can't." I heard francis say as I walked towards my room to get ready. I hid behind the wall.  
"We haven't done anything since that night." It sounded like Olivia. It was another stabbing pain. Should I walk away before I heard to much or stay? If I stayed, it would just hurt me to hear what they had been up to. I was about to walk away when I heard my name.  
"Is this about Mary?" Olivia spat out my name like it was food that tasted horrible.  
There was a moment of silence and then Olivia went on. "She only wants you for power, whereas I want you for you." She said, almost seductively.  
"She's not like that." He said quietly.  
"Oh Francis, when will you see? She doesn't care about you. If she did, then she would fight for you? But where is she now?" She told him. I clenched my fist. I was starting to really hate her.  
"I need to go. I need to get ready." Francis told her.  
"Do you want me to help." She asked.  
"No, thank you." He said and I heard footsteps. I hid in the corner as Francis walked passed and then shortly after, Olivia did too. There was a small smile on my face because of what Francis had said. Of course, I didn't want him just because he was going to be future king. He was caring and passionate and kind hearted. And then his eyes. Whenever I looked into them, I always got lost in them. He was everything I had wished would be my husband when I was little.

Once I had gotten ready with the help of my ladies in waiting, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see him there.  
"Ahh... We will just leave." Aylee said walking out with a knowing smile on her face.  
The others followed her out too.  
"What can I do for you, Francis?" I asked him.  
"I was wondering if you would like to me to walk you to the ball tonight?" He said, his eyes looking downwards. Almost shyly.  
I smiled, "I would love that." He smiled widely at me now. I couldn't help but widen my smile. He offered his hand as we walked.  
We talked like we used to. It felt good to talk to him. To see him. To not fight. It had taken a lot of my energy to stay away from him. We both laughed as we walked down memory lane. Life was so simple then.

As we arrived to the ball, a woman came up to us. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a lot older then I was.  
"Queen Mary. Very nice to meet you. Queen Catherine has told me a lot about you." the brown haired woman told me. "I'm Katia Archbold." Archbold... Where had I heard that name before?  
"I hope all good things." I said with a smile on my face. I didn't trust her or what Queen Catherine had told her.  
"Ahh.. Francis. So long. How have you been?" She said hugging him.  
"Very good. And you?" He asked.  
"Good, good. I want you, both to meet my son, Edward." She said. I turned to see the brown haired boy, I had seen earlier.  
"It's very good to meet you." He said to Francis. "It's good to see you again.. Queen Mary of Scotland." The way he said my name, was almost like a question.  
"You have met before?" Francis asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"We met this morning." I said quickly. "When I was on my walk."  
There was a moment of awkward silence as we all stood there.  
Edwards mum finally said, "why don't the two of you dance?" She looked at Edward and I. "If you don't mind?" She asked Francis.  
"Not at all." He said stiffly.  
Edward offered his hand. I hesitated, looking at Francis but he just nodded. I took Edwards hand.

I could feel everyone's gaze on us. His mother was beaming while Francis stood next to her with a cold gaze. Queen Catherine was looking us with glee. This was all her doing. She probably wanted to push Edward and I to be together so I wouldn't marry her son.  
"Do you always look this stressed when you dance?" He asked, jokingly.  
"No, there's just a lot to think about." I said quietly. Was he in on it too? Was he working with Catherine?  
"The walk didn't help?" He asked looking intently at me like he cared.  
"Not at all..." I said. My eyes were focused on Francis. We were finally on good talking terms, was this going to ruin it? After Edward had twirled me around, I looked for Francis but he was nowhere to be seen. So was Olivia.

**Did Francis go off with Olivia? Is Edward really a good guy or is he scheming with Queen Catherine? **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) I'll try to update as soon as I can. There's not going to be any love triangle between Mary, Sebastian and Francis in this story.

I took a deep breath. It still hurt to know that he was with Olivia. I tried to focus on the man in front of me, who seemed to be very sweet. But I wasn't too sure of his motives, at the moment. Was he working with Catherine? He really didn't seem to know who I was before hand. Maybe he really didn't know or he was a good liar?

Before I could say anything, a hand touched my arm. I stopped, turning around to see those clear, blue eyes.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked me with a wide smile.  
A wide smile spread across my face, almost immediately. "Of course." I said letting go of Edward and taking Francis' hand.  
Edward walked away without saying anything. He didn't seem to mind. He stood with his mother, who's smile had disappeared.  
I put my hand on his shoulder and my other hand was in his. We didn't talk for a bit but just danced. It felt good. It felt right.  
"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me until we were married?" I said quietly, hoping no one but him would hear me.  
His lips stiffened a bit but he kept on smiling. "I thought it would be best if we kept our separate ways." He told me.  
"So what are we doing now?" I asked him looking into his eyes.  
"It's a thing called dancing." He said grinning at me.  
I laughed. "You know what I mean."  
"I thought it would be best if we kept appearances up. I wouldn't want people to think that you were falling for Edward." He said to me. He wasn't looking at me now.  
So it wasn't about us, it was just about politics. It was always about politics. I sighed.  
"So you don't want anything to do with me? It's just about having power?" My voice raising, just slightly.  
He opened his mouth to say something but there she was again. She was always there! Why couldn't she just leave us alone?  
"I was wondering if we could dance?" She asked him.  
He looked at her and then looked back at me. "Don't let me stop you." I said walking away from them.  
I felt eyes on my back but I didn't turn back. I just kept walking.

I was now in the halls when someone touched my arm again. It was him. I knew it was him before I even turned around.  
"What do you want?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said, his hand touching my face.  
"No. I am not alright. I don't get it. I don't get you. You say that you don't want anything to do with me and then you're with Olivia and then you walk me to ball and dance with me. But that's all for show and now you're checking to see if I'm alright?" I said breathing fast. I could feel myself getting more angry as I went on. "What am I to you?" I waited for his answer but he didn't say anything. "I said I was sorry about kissing sebastian. It didn't mean a thing. I'm tired of saying sorry. I'm tired of being angry at you. I'm tired of feeling like my heart is getting cut every time I see you and Olivia together." I was almost practically yelling at him by now. "I'm just tired. I love you." I said softly to him. His blue eyes sparkled at me. "I don't know what else to say. If you don't feel the same way, then tell me now. If you don't feel the same way, then I will move on. I will leave you to peace. I'm tired of playing games. Everyone is using me for some purpose or other. I don't need my future husband to as well. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." I said to him. My voice broke at the very end. "Just tell me how you feel." I said raising my hand to touch his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for taking time to read and review! Hahah I don't like Olivia too but I think she may be sticking around for a bit.

* * *

His blue eyes were staring straight into my brown eyes. It was like he could see into my soul. He could see who I really was, behind this facade. Behind my title. Maybe he was the only one?

His hands were caressing my cheek. Our lips were just inches apart.  
"Of course, I care about you. I love you more then I have ever loved someone before. How could I not, Mary? You're a girl any guy would kill for. You're strong, caring, compassionate and selfless." He said as he moved closer towards me. His eyes look down though. "But I can't." He said to me quietly. "My country needs me. What if my father says we shall not marry? What if our marriage is not best for the country?" He took a step back with a resigned sigh.  
We had been doing this dance ever since I arrived back in French court. We would pull together and then something will happen. Something happens to tear us apart. But we would always find our way back to each other. It was too late now. It was too late to forget about him. To forget what we had.  
"Our alliance has always been what was best for both our countries. Our engagement is still holding strong and so shall we." I said strongly to him. I took a step towards him now. "It's too late for me. Everything that we had, that we still have, it can not be forgotten. It can not be unmade. I love you more then anything in this world. I know deep in my heart that we can fight any enemy that tries to destroy us.. If we trust each other. I trust you."  
"And I you." He said to me softly.  
"Then lets not waste time in fighting. Lets stand strong for our countries and show everyone that we are a force to be reckoned with. That there is nothing that can get between us. And if our alliance ever gets broken for any reason, lets not worry now. Lets cross that bridge when it comes." I told him.  
He pressed me gently into the wall behind me. His hand stroking my cheek. He leaned in slowly to kiss me. I met him half way. When our lips touched, it was like everything that had happened in the passed few days, all the anger and stress, was suddenly gone. The gentle and sweet kiss suddenly got deeper and more passionate.

"Ahem." Someone said behind us. We pulled apart, out of breath. I could feel my cheeks burn up. We were both grinning like fools in love. We turned to see who had interrupted us. It was one of the guards. "Sorry, sir and madam. Olivia asked me to find you." He said to Francis.  
"Is everything okay?" Francis asked with a look of worry on his face.  
"She's not that well. She's been asking for you." He said.  
Francis turned back to me and I nodded. My hand gently touched his cheek. "I trust you." I said to him.  
He smiled back at me. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.  
"As do I." I said to him.  
With one last look, he walked to Olivia's room with the guard. I sighed. What happened when the enemy was right in the French court? But I trusted him. I truly did. I hoped more then anything that he didn't break that trust.

I had gone back to my room where my ladies in waiting were. They were all excited to hear about what happened with Francis and I. I told them everything.  
"That's so romantic!" Kenna said with her hand on her heart, sighing. "Too bad that it got ruined." She said with a darker tone.  
"I really don't like that Olivia girl. There is something about her that is not right." Lola said shaking her head.  
We all agreed with her but there was nothing to do except trust Francis.  
"If I accuse him of anything, it will be like before. I hate fighting him. I trust him." I told them.  
"We will help you all that we can." Aylee said and the others nodded in agreement.  
"I truly do love all of you. I don't know what I would do without any of you." I said looking at each of them.  
"You will never have to find out." Greer said with a huge smile. "We will go find information out if Olivia really is sick or what's she really up to." She said and they all went off.  
I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I could feel something bad was about to happen. I lay in bed just thinking about everything. I had a small smile on my face knowing that Francis and I were on good terms. But for how long? With Olivia and Queen Catherine, I knew something was about to happen.

It was the morning after now. I had sent a note to Francis to meet me at the lake. I had knots in my stomach. I had never felt this in my stomach before. I leaned against the tree, I didn't know if I could stand properly. Lola had come to my room early in the morning with some news that she had found out about Olivia.  
"Mary!" I heard him call out to me, putting an arm around my waist. "Are you okay?" He asked me, concern flooding his voice.  
I turned around to him. "Please tell me it's not true." I said almost yelling. I was facing him now. I could see the look on his face. I tried to get out of his hold. I tried to free myself from him. "She's-she's... She's really pregnant with your child." I said with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it. I saw him nod and it was like my whole world fell apart. I could feel darkness enclosing around me. I could hear his scared calls. I let the darkness encompass me.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the lovely responses! I know the last chapter was pretty intense. Mary and Francis will have a lot to talk about. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can not wait for next week for another episode of reign :( anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

"Mary?" Someone kept calling out my name. My eyes opened slowly to the brightness of the room.  
"What- what happened?" I asked frantically looking around. It took me a while to adjust but soon realised that I was back in my room.  
"You fainted. We got you back here as soon as possible. The doctor saw you and said everything was okay. You just need your rest." Francis said to me but he had worry lines creased into his forehead. His eyes looked tired like he hadn't slept all night.  
I heard the doors open and King Henry and Queen Catherine walked in. The King looked slightly concerned about the situation, probably because his future daughter in law was fainting for no reason... But there was a reason. What was the reason? I creased my forehead trying to remember. My head hurt trying to remember what had happened before I had fainted.  
"We are so glad that you are well." Catherine said but I could see slight disappointment in her facial expression. The disappoint probably stemmed from the fact that I was still alive. "Luckily my son was with you at the time." She said almost through gritted teeth.  
"Yes." I said agreeing with her.  
"The doctor said that everything would be fine." Francis told them and I saw the King sigh with relief.  
"That is very good news." He said with a smile. "We will just let you get some rest then. If you need anything, you know where to ask." He said.  
He had to pull Catherine away but before she left she looked at me and then to Francis. It was almost a look of fear. I wondered why.  
"While I am here, Olivia is still feeling sick. Maybe when Mary is well enough, you can go see her." Catherine said with a look of glee. Francis looked like he was going to be sick when he heard her name. He just nodded and Catherine left. Olivia.. Olivia.. She was sick yesterday, wasn't she? What had happened? I had put my hand to my head as there was pain. Then all of a sudden, it was like a burst of light in my head. I flinched away from his hand.  
"Are you okay, Mary?" He said trying to come closer but I moved away from him.  
"She's pregnant." I said with horror. "You haven't told your parents, have you?"  
He shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about it first." He said to me.  
"What happens when your parents find out? What happens to our engagement?" I asked. There were so many questions in my head at the moment. It felt like I was drowning in questions. But the real question that I was afraid to ask was, what happens to us?  
He didn't say anything for a moment. He looked away and then looked back at me. "I have no clue." He said quietly. "I would assume that our engagement will still be on. I don't believe my father would end it because of a child." He now looked up at me. "Mary. Mary." He repeated. "I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
I didn't know what to say. Yes, I still loved him. But he was having another child with Olivia. That meant that she would be in our lives forever. I could feel my eyes tear up. I didn't know what to do.  
"I don't... What will happen to the child when it is born?" I asked him.  
"The child will be growing up here, in the French court." He said shrugging. I could see that he was trying to get used to the idea as well, of having his own child.  
"I don't want to end up like her." I said to him quietly, looking into his bright blue eyes. I knew he knew who I was talking about.  
"You won't. You don't have to. It won't be like that." He told me, putting his hand on my cheek.  
"But we don't know that." I said to him. I was a hundred percent certain that I would never treat a human being like Catherine treated Sebastian but who knew? Maybe Catherine was like this before, and now look at her. She was out to destroy my relationship with Francis and me. "Can I just have a moment to myself?" I asked. There was too much to think about. I just needed peace right now. He nodded and kissed my forehead before he left.

I lay there, trying not to think. Francis and I relationship was complicated enough without the child. Every time we took a step forward, we would end up taking five steps back. I really didn't know what to do. But if I didn't marry him, what would happen to my country? This wasn't about me, it was always about Scotland and what was best for Scotland. But I did truly love Francis, even if I didn't have a country wrapped around my neck, could I walk away from him? After everything that we had been through?

I heard a quiet knock at my door. I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Before I could say or do anything, the door opened. In walked a brown haired, brown eyes woman. Her face was creased with worry lines.  
"Mother?" I asked not knowing if my mind was playing tricks on me. Why would my mother be here? Was it Scotland? Had something happened to Scotland?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think :) Olivia may soon be leaving in the next few chapters.

* * *

"Oh sweetie." She said coming o sit down next to me. She pulled me into a long hug. It felt nice to be in my mothers arm. God knows, I needed her after these past few days. I didn't know how much more I could take. "I heard about everything." She said, her voice saddening. "With no help from the King of France." She said, her look darkening. Now looking at her closely, her eyes looked tiresome and her cheeks were bony. Her skin looked sickeningly pale. Almost as if she were sick. Maybe it was the stress? Or the loneliness? She probably missed my father dearly. She loved my father with all her heart and after his death, she was never the same. She had to be strong though, for me and for Scotland but every time I looked in her eyes I could see the pain. The pain of losing her other half. And now her daughter was in some other country. It must be very hard for her. I couldn't imagine.  
"Is everything alright, mum?" I asked her. Concern flooding into my voice. "How is everything in Scotland?" I asked.  
Her eyes glanced down and then back up to me. She didn't say anything for a while. I didn't know whether to ask again or just keep quiet. I did the latter. She would speak when she was ready. I saw a tear fall from her glistening eyes. I pulled her into a hug again.  
"Mum, everything is going to be okay." I promised her. But even I didn't know if everything would be. All I could do was hope.  
There was another pause. Then she let go of me and said, "Scotland is holding up for the moment but I don't know how much longer. I sent you here to get married but no sign of marriage. No word at all... I had heard rumors about everything that had happened here since you arrived. I had to see if they were true. I had to see if my daughter was well but then I find out you fainted." Her voice was getting louder as she went on. Her eyes were burning with anger. I had never seen her like this before. "I was going to speak to the King but I had to check to see if you were okay." She said putting her hand on my check. "How is my baby girl?" She said, her voice softening. There was a slight shake to it.  
"I'm okay-" she gave me a look that meant she knew I was lying. "I mean I will be okay. It's just been a rough couple of weeks."  
"How are they treating you?" She asked.  
"Okay, I guess." I said looking away.  
"Mary." She said looking straight into my eyes.  
I sighed. I took a deep breath and then told her everything. She was the closest person in my life. I could tell her everything. I knew that she would never use my title to her advantage. This meant that I could tell her everything that bothered me.

"What do I do?" I asked her once I had finished telling her everything.  
She paused for a second. The creased lines on her forehead becoming more pronounced now. I looked at her, hoping that she has all the answers because I sure didn't.  
She sighed. "Life was never really easy for you. Becoming a queen at such a young age." She said sadly. "You know I almost took you away from it all. I was going to hide you with family... But your father stopped me. He said that you could do it. He believed in you. And I do too. I believe that you will make the right choice. I am so very proud of you for how far you have come." She told me and I could feel my eyes start to tear up. I gave her a huge hug.  
I took a deep breath. "I need to do what's right for my country. It's always been about my country." I said to myself more then to her. I could see her nodding.  
"You will make the right choice, whatever it is." She said to me.  
I made my decision on what I would do. I didn't know if it were the right decision but all I could do was have hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thank you for reading and reviewing! :) I know that last chapter and this chapter doesn't have much Francis and Mary scenes but the next will.

* * *

My eyes gazed over the sparkling, blue lake. I had been here almost every day. Rumors circulated the court like buzzing bees. Everyone was talking about the baby. Their baby. It had been a week since I found out and a few days since the whole world knew. I could still remember the King and Queen finding out. Catherine couldn't hide the glee on her face but Henry on the other hand wasn't so happy.  
"How could you do this to our family's name?" I remember him saying with anger as he got up out of his chair. "Do you know what this would do to our alliance with Scotland?" He had angrily repeated over and over again. I don't think at that moment he quite realised I was in the room as well. Francis had argued back that he never meant for it to happen. He had said those same words to me everyday since... I hadn't heard it so much in the last few days. I hardly saw him. Maybe it was because I needed some space to think things through. Or maybe because he was always busy looking after her. Although, I already made my decision. I had told all of them that the alliance was still in tack. That I would not break it because of the baby. I could see Catherine's face fall in disappointment while Francis' smile rose. He had asked me afterwards about what would happen to us. I hadn't said anything because I didn't know what to say. Wasn't it hard enough to have Olivia in our life but now to share him with a baby?  
I heard a crackling sound behind me. I jumped in shock.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said from behind me. I looked up and smiled at him. I had grown closer to him, each day for the last week. I didn't have anyone else to talk to. My mother had gone back to Scotland, Sebastian was with Lola, the other girls were busy with their own lives although they did make time for me. However, I didn't want to bother them with my own problems and Edward didn't have anyone else either.  
"No, no it's okay." I told him shaking my head. "You know how I scare easily." I said with a laugh. He just smiled at me but there was something behind it. I didn't know what it was. "How are you?" I asked him with worry in my tone.  
"I am fine." He said but I gave him a look. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll be leaving now but I just wanted to say goodbye one last time." He said. There was something in his tone. It wasn't sadness, it was almost fear.  
"Why?" I asked. His mother had seemed pretty insistent that they were staying here a lot longer. I didn't want to pry too much into his personal life but I was pretty concerned.  
"My father back home is in need of help. Mother and I are going back." He said looking down.  
I didn't say anything for a moment. He was the only person that I could really talk to right now. But his family needed him more. How could I be so selfish?  
I gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything." I said to him with a smile. An object caught my eye. I saw a necklace around his neck. Something I had never seen before on him. "That's nice. Where did you get it?" I asked.  
"Catherine was very kind in giving this to me." He said and I frowned in confusion. I could hear disgust when he said her name. Maybe it was my hearing.  
"Well, it was very nice to meet you. Thank you for listening to me talk these passed few days." I said to him. He was already a very good friend to me and it had only been a few days since he was here. I was wrong when I first met him to think that he would be scheming with Catherine. What was I thinking?

It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked back to my room by myself after dinner even though Francis insisted that he walk me. I just needed to be alone at the moment. I knew how hard I was being to Francis and I felt so guilty for it. But how could I instantly be okay with the fact that the person I love is having a child with another person? I couldn't. Not just yet. I needed time. He was very sweet to give that to me but I knew that this was eating him up inside. I knew how much I meant to him. He meant the same to me. I did still love him. I always will. Why couldn't love be easy? I guess it was never going to be easy for either Francis or I.

My feet dragged me along as I was half asleep. All of a sudden I heard a loud screaming coming from down the hall. It was her room. I had barely seen Olivia because she was always in her room. Guards ran passed me and I saw Francis and Catherine go passed me as well. I walked slowly following behind them.

I gasped when I entered her room. Everyone was frantically running around Olivia. Blood was everywhere. His body lay in it, lifeless. I could hear Francis shouting for me to go outside but my feet didn't wouldn't move. All I could see was Edwards body in the pool of blood and Olivia crying hysterically holding her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews :) I love that you guys are taking an interest in this story.

here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) please read and review! :)

* * *

"Mary? Mary!" Someone kept calling my name as they shook me but I couldn't look away. I couldn't stop staring. There was blood everywhere. They carried Olivia onto the bed while someone rushed passed me. It was probably the doctor. "Mary, you have to get out of here." I saw Francis staring at me, frantically. He kept looking back at Olivia. They had removed her hand off her stomach and that's when I saw it. The blood wasn't from Edward, it was from her. She had a stab wound in her stomach. Blood was pouring out. Olivia who was once screaming was now lifeless. There was just so much blood pouring out of her wound. They all bustled around her.

They had taken Edward to another room. I don't know what happened to him or if he was dead but I hoped not. I tried to ask one of them what was going on but no one made a sound.  
"Sir, you should really get her out of here." One of the guards said to him.  
"I'm trying." He said helplessly but I just stood there. I couldn't move or talk. I was in a state of shock. I had seen things before but nothing like this.  
"Francis, you should go to. There is no need for you right now." His mother said to him. My eyes glanced at her and weirdly, there was no shock. Maybe she was used to this? Maybe she had seen these things before?  
"No, I have to stay." He said shaking his head. He wasn't going to move at all.  
"Francis." She said softly. "I'll be here with Olivia. If anything happens, it will be the first to know." Her eyes glanced swiftly to me. "Look at Mary, she's shaking. Just take her back to the room." Catherine told us with a little more authority then before.  
Francis stood there staring at Olivia. His head bowed slightly knowing that his mother was right. There was nothing that both of us could do.  
Before we went away, the doctor had made an incision muttering something to his helpers.  
"What are you doing?" Francis said releasing me and rushing to Olivia's side.  
"We have to check if the blade cut any organs." The doctor explained.  
"But she's pregnant. Is the baby okay? I know it's only been a few weeks but I mean would it be hurt? Could it still be alive?" He said quickly. His eyes darting from her stomach to her face.  
"Francis, you have to go!" Catherine said before the doctor could say anything. "Let him do his job. Go and get some rest." She said and for the first time she looked worried. "You too." She shot at me.  
"She's losing a lot of blood." The doctor said. He looked very calm but I could hear the fear in his voice. His hands moved swiftly as he looked over the wound area.  
"Go now!" Catherine said more loudly. Francis' eyes shot up from Olivia and was now looking at his mother. There was sort of an unspoken bond between them and Francis just nodded. He had to pull me away while they were taking care of Olivia. I kept telling him I was fine and to look after Olivia but he wouldn't move. He just held me closely. I was thankful to know that he was there for me but I knew that he wanted to see if Olivia was okay.  
"It's going to be okay. Shh." He soothed, stroking my hair gently. I held onto him for dear life. It felt like the whole room was shaking but I soon realised it wasn't the room but me. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I shouldn't be like this. It wasn't me that was attacked, it was Olivia. Even though, I really disliked her before, I couldn't help but feel scared for her. I could feel him lead me out of the room.

A few hours had passed and Francis was still with me. Sebastian had come in to check if everything was alright and asked if he could help but they had it all under control. Catherine, oddly, cared a lot about Olivia. Enough to help the doctor in stitching her up. The king came in to check on the situation and made sure that nobody heard about this. He didn't want people to be in fear. The guards updated Francis whenever there was new information on Olivia and Edward.

We were back in my room now, laying on the bed. My head rested on his chest.  
"Thank you." I said to him softly. "For everything. For being here for me. For being you."  
"Always." He said with a small smile. He stroked my arm gently. I could see that he was scared for Olivia as well. His eyes kept glancing to the door for anyone who had news.  
"You know, I could get used to this. To being with you. I could even love the child as if it were my own." I said quietly. I could really see what our future looked like and I liked what I saw. Yes, it may not be the picture that I had imagined but it was close to it with him by my side.  
He kissed my forehead. "As long as I have you by my side, I will be the happiest King."  
I looked up to him, my eyes beaming. My lips were on his. His lips were sweet and soft on mine. For a second, I forgot everything. Olivia. The child. The blood. Everything... But it didn't last too long. Like I said it was only for a second. It wasn't a guard this time. It was Catherine.  
"Is everything okay? Is she okay?" Francis said getting up quickly.  
Catherine looked gravely. "Olivia is well. The doctor managed to stop the bleeding." She said.  
"That's good then?" Francis said. It was more of a question then a statement with the look on Catherine's face.  
She paused for a second. "It is good, however the baby... There won't be a baby." I saw Francis' face fall as soon as those words left her mouth. I reached out for him but he moved so quickly. "We have reason to believe that Edward did this. He stabbed her in the stomach." Catherine said to us. But that didn't make any sense. Why would he do it? He had no motive at all. He must have been at the wrong place, at the wrong time.  
Francis' hand clenched tightly. His face went red with anger. I could hear his heavy breathing from where I sat. Before I could say anything or do anything, Francis was out the room. I ran after him but before I took a step out of the room Catherine held me back, grabbing my arm.  
"Don't. Let him sort this out on his own." She warned me.  
"I need to be there for him." I said wrenching my arm out her grasp. I rushed after Francis. I had some idea where he would be going.

"Francis! Francis! Stop please." I yelled after him but he wouldn't stop. He kept walking towards the room. "Please stop. I'm begging you."  
He stopped for a moment but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, Mary, but I need to do this on my own."  
I ran up next to him and made him face me. "This is not the way to go. You don't want to do this. Let the guards sort him out. He will be punished for what he did... If that's what he did." I said to him.  
"You don't think he did that?" He said shocked. "Of course he did. He was caught with the knife in his hand. I should have killed him then and there." He growled.  
"You are not this person. Don't let this hatred overwhelm you. He will be punished." I said to him, my hands caressing his cheeks. "But yes, I don't think it was him. It just doesn't make sense. Why would he do it?"  
"We all have secrets." Francis said grimly but he calmed down a bit. He knew I was right. There was something odd about the whole situation. Did Edward just collapse or faint? There was no sign of why he would fall to the floor now that I think about it. "I need to go see Olivia." He said turning away. His blue eyes gazed into mine before he left to go to her room. "You need to go get some rest." He said to me softly. "I'll check up on you later, okay?"  
I nodded. "As long as you don't do anything stupid-"  
"Mary Stuart." A voice said behind me. Francis' eyes shot up. I looked behind me to the two guards. "The Queen has ordered you to be held in the jails until you are questioned." One of them said.  
"Questioned for what?" Francis said shocked. I stared at them wide eyes. Why would the Queen want me in jail? What for anyway?  
"For the attack on Olivia." The other said  
"What!?" I said loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews :) I don't think that she can be sent to the jail either as she is Queen or be killed so there may be a change of plan on what happens to her.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

* * *

"With what evidence?" Francis argued. I just stood there frozen. Everything made sense now. It wasn't Edward, it was the Queen. She had devised this whole plan to get me out of her son's life. She was probably smart and planted some evidence against me. How far would she go to protect her son? Why was she even doing this?  
"I'm only doing my job, sir." The guard said to us, shrugging.  
"Well, I'm going to go speak to my-" Francis said but he was interrupted by his mother's appearance. "You!" He yelled at her. He was fuming. I tried to reach out for him but he shook me off. He had one finger pointing to her. "What has Mary ever done to you?" He shouted at her.  
"Why are you angry at me?" She asked faking an innocent look. "She's the one who killed your child and forced an innocent to attack Olivia." She said pointedly to me. "I'm only doing my job in protecting the castle."  
"She would never do anything like that!" He said to her.  
"That's not what Edward says." Catherine said to me and I stared back in shock. Why would he say such a thing? What could he possibly have against me to accuse me of something that horrible?  
"It's not true." I said looking at both of them. Francis didn't turn to look at me and Catherine's eyes only fleetingly glanced at me. It was like I was not even in the hall with them.  
"We even have a statement with his signature and there are witnesses who can prove his statement is correct." She said and I could see the glee on her face.  
"Francis." I said quietly. "I promise I didn't do any of this." He turned around to look at me. I felt so helpless. I knew his statement meant nothing against a Queen but with Queen Catherine helping, I didn't know what they would do. Surely they couldn't kill a Queen? That would create a war with Scotland. Nobody would want that and especially since my country was still so weak at the moment.  
"I know." He said to me, brushing his hand against my cheek. "I'll make sure that everything is okay."  
"Take her to her chambers. Don't let anyone into her rooms." The Queen said with full authority. She looked like she was having the time of her life as she ordered the guards around.  
"Mother, you can't do this." Francis told her, facing her. There was a bit of desperation in his voice because even he knew that she would be able to do this. She might not be able to hold me in jail but keep me in my room she could get away with.  
"I can do what I want. I am Queen, you are not even King yet." She said to me him, harshly. He flinched back from her tone. I could see that she immediately regretted what she had said from her expression. "I am only doing this to protect you." She begged for him to see it but he turned his eyes away from her.  
"You are only doing this for control. Control of my life." He spat back at her.  
She didn't flinch but I could see the hurt in her eyes.  
"Later in life, you will thank me for all this." She said walking away.

"I'll find a way." Francis said quietly as the guards took me away. I looked back at his saddened face. First, he lost his child and now this. It pained me to see him like this. He didn't deserve any of this pain.

The guards followed Catherine's orders. Nobody came in or out except for the people who brought me food. I sat quietly on my bed. What was I going to do? What were they going to do to me?

The door opened and in she walked. She had a smile on her face but I could see that she was tired from her eyes. It was probably tiredness from keeping up with all the lies she webbed.  
"I hope everything is well in here." She said with a fake smile. I just nodded at her. "Well then. We are sending you back to Scotland. We feel as if your presence here is no longer needed." She said to me.  
"We? Or just you?" I said to her with all that I could muster. I got out of bed and walked over to her. I stared back into her eyes. She didn't flinch but stood her ground.  
"I do what I have to, to protect the ones I love." She said. "I don't think you would understand."  
"Protect the ones who you love? From what? I think they need protecting from you. I can't imagine what you would do to your younger son's future wife. Poor girl. No matter who the girl is, they will never be enough for your sons. By doing all this, you are only hurting him." I said to her. I could see the flash of anger in her eyes. Her hands tensed up. I knew she probably wanted to slap me for what I said but I didn't care. She deserved more harsher words then what I said to her. "And I understand just fine. I came here for the people I love. For the country I love. And you are making it more difficult then it has to be."  
"I don't mind hurting him as long as it means keeping him safe." She said quietly. There was something behind what she had said. I just knew it but what though? I could see it in her eyes. It wasn't because she hated me. "Now I will be off but by the end of the week you will be sent back." She gave me one last look and then turned to walk out the door.  
"Lies always come out, eventually." I said to her departing figure.  
"Are you accusing me of planning this?" She said with outrage. She didn't look at me but she had stopped just before she got to the door.  
"Yes." I said strongly, waiting for her to turn around. To look me in the eyes. I knew this was all her doing.  
She paused for a second. "You'll be sent back to your own sinking country before anything gets out." She said menacingly as she turned around. She stared fiercely at me.  
"You can't send me away. What about the alliance? It's not your say that counts, it's the Kings." I said to her walking towards her, holding my ground.  
"We'll see about that." She said as she walked away.  
"Why?" I said almost desperately. I didn't understand why she hated me so much. Would she really let a person bleed to have me away from her son? "You used to be so nice to me when I was younger. You were like a mother to me." I told her.  
I saw her mouth twitch a little. "Things change. That was when I thought you would be a good match for my son but I was wrong." She said with a cold expression.  
"I love him." I told her. "Don't do this. Please. If you do this, my country will be in ruins."  
"And if I let this marriage happen, he will be in ruins. He is more important to me then your country." She said and with that she turned and left the room. I heard the door shut and I fell back onto my bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back. My country. The country that I had to protect. My home. What was I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! I know Catherine is horrible because of what she did to all of them but she's only trying to protect her son and family... Although, it still doesn't make up for all the terrible things.

This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to make it into two chapters. So the next chapter will be up very soon. Hope you enjoy this update :)

* * *

It was two days before I was leaving and the day that Edward was sentenced to death. They would burn him alive at the stake for his 'crimes' the next morning. Kenna had told me as soon as she found out. She was almost out of breath by the time she got to my room. Catherine had allowed people to visit me since she had gotten what she wanted. I was being sent back to my homeland. My ladies in waiting had been with me as much as possible. They kept me up to date with all the happenings in the castle.  
"We will go back with you." Lola said.  
"No, no I can't ask that of you. You have all made a life here. All have ones you love. I can't ask you to leave that, not for me." I told them all, hoping they would listen to me. Love was hard enough as it was, distance would make it more harder.  
"Well we are not leaving without you." Greer said fiercely at me. The other gels feverishly nodded their head in agreement.  
I smiled at all of them. "I don't know what I would do without you girls." I told them. The games that were played in the French court were very hard as it was with the Queen of France against you but without the girls, I don't know what I would do. I would probably be dead. "We need to find some way to find Edward a solution out of this. Our words or even his against the Queen won't work." I said to them, thinking. The queen had much more power here in the French court. This was her home. Her chessboard. We just had to beat her at her own game.  
"What about you? We need to find a way for you out of this as well. We need to protect Scotland. Without France's help, our country will be in ruins." Lola said with fear in her voice.  
"They promised me that Scotland and France will still be allies." I said trying to make it sound like I believed what I was saying but I wasn't too sure. There word didn't mean much.  
"They promised you marriage but look where you are today." Kenna said with disgust in her voice. "I do love the King, I won't deny that, but you can not trust a word that comes out of their mouth. The marriage between you and Francis needs to happen or else Scotland will no longer be Scotland."  
I looked at all them. I could see how this was affecting them. Scotland was their home too, it was all of our homes.

We were interrupted by lady Archbold entering the room. The girls said that they would come back later. I was left standing just a few metres from the mother of the son who would be killed shortly. I could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment. Probably images of her killing me due to the fact that mostly everyone thought it was me behind it. There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. I didn't know what to say. I was fortunate that she went first to talk.  
"I am so sorry for all of this. I didn't know that she would... She would do this. I know of her to be cruel but I also know of her to be kind." She told me with her head bowed down. I was taken aback but it all. She knew that it wasn't me? She knew that Edward didn't do it? She knew it was Catherine all along? How could she not say anything?  
"So you know who did this?" I asked her loudly and she just nodded her head. Her eyes didn't meet me. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked astounded. Her son would be killed if she didn't say anything.  
"I can't." She said softly like someone would hear us but there was no one else in the room. Her eyes shifted around the room, scouring the place for any unwanted listeners. "My husband got into a bit of trouble at home... If we don't help her, she won't help us. My family can not live in fear any longer. I have a younger son and a husband to look out for."  
"You have a son here who is going to get burned to the stake if you don't say anything." I said with disgust. How could she do this to her own son?  
"He knew what he was getting himself into." She said looking down at the ground. Her eyes full of tears. "I just-I just wanted to say sorry." She said and she quickly walked out of the room before I could say anything. I just stood there watching as the door closed. If his own mother won't help him, I will. I just had to trust that this would work. That Scotland will not be affected by my actions tonight.

I had called for Sebastian and the ladies to come to my room. I needed their help. I felt awful for asking, it was too much. After I had told them my plan, they all agreed to helping. I told them that they could back out, that they didn't have to do this. But they all still wanted to help. They left my room shortly after to get everything ready for tonight.

I was getting myself ready for tonight when the door opened. I jumped in fright and turned around to see who had scared me. He was frowning at me but I could see his blue eyes were filled with terror.  
"Francis, you-"  
"You can imagine the fright I had when I heard of your plan tonight. What are you thinking, Mary?" He said angrily coming towards me. We were just a few steps away from each other now. I just wanted his arms around me but I stopped myself.  
"How did you know?" I asked. Had word gotten out? If word had gotten out, then this plan wouldn't work and I would just be endangering the lives of the people that I held dearly in my heart.  
"Bash." He said simply.  
"I told him to not tell you." I said angrily. How dare he tell him when I asked him not to? Francis had a lot more to risk. I couldn't let him know the plan.  
"He was worried about you. He wanted me to talk you out of doing this. Letting Bash do it himself."  
"I can't do that. He will get killed if they find out."  
"What about you? What about your country? Scotland needs you." He said to me. "I need you."  
"It will work. My plan will work and Scotland will be okay. I've written to my cousin, Elizabeth, to ask for a treaty between England and Scotland." I said to him. I was hoping that she would be kind and sign the treaty but she had to do what was right for England.  
"What if that doesn't work?" He argued. "I can't lose you." He said quietly to me. His blue eyes burning. I hated hurting him and putting him through it but I had to do what was right.  
"I'm already been sent away." I said to him. There was nothing I could do about it. The King had made his decision.  
"If they find out it's you, France and Scotland might not be allies anymore." He warned. But were they ever allies? I know that France had helped out Scotland but from all their other decisions, they only help when they want to. If it doesn't suit them, then they won't help at all. Scotland needs to be stable, have good allies and keep its enemies at a good length away from them.  
"If it's not good for France, they won't help. It's better this way. England is my biggest enemy. With them on my team, I don't need to marry you." He flinched back in hurt from my last words. I softened my tone. Of course, I wanted to marry him. He was everything that I wanted in a husband, loving, caring and passionate but there was just too much going on right now. I needed to do what was right for my country. "I want to marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and rule together but after what has happened, they will never let me marry you. Your mother has been against this from the start. She surely now won't want me to marry you. You have to marry someone who will help France." I said quietly. I hated the last words that came out of my mouth but it was true.  
"But you have all my heart. How can I marry someone else?" He asked stepping closer towards me. Our lips just inches apart.  
"And you will always have mine." I said to him and I could feel my eyes well up with tears. All of a sudden, we were kissing passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck. His hands moved carefully down my body and to my waist. We moved apart, only for a little air. He put his forehead against mine.  
"Please, let me help you." He said desperately, almost begging me.  
"I can't let you do that." I whispered back to him. "You have so much to lose. You are the future King."  
"You are a Queen already." He said, helplessly.  
"My plan will work. Just trust me, please. That's all I ask." I said to him hoping that he wouldn't go against my word and help. I didn't need the future King disobeying orders. It was not worth it. I just wanted him to be safe. I needed him to be safe.  
"Sorry, my lady but we are all ready." Kenna said when she closed the door. Francis looked at me, he didn't say a word but his eyes were begging me to say.  
"I'm sorry." I said softly to him. I kissed him again. "I love you. I will always love you." I said as I walked away, giving him one last look. My heart ached with each step that I took away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys like this chapter :)

It was close to midnight now. The whole castle was asleep by now except for the guards... And well Kenna who was distracting the King. She was making sure that if anything happened, and one of the guards found out, the King should not hear about it. While the other girls were positioned around the castle. Sebastian and Lola was putting the guards asleep outside my door while Aylee and Greer were making sure that nothing suspicious was going on near Edwards cell.

I waited for a sign that everything was ready from Sebastian and Lola but nothing. I sat down on my bed, thinking about Francis. Why couldn't love be easy? Every time we were in a good place, something happened. I should have known something would happen again. The Queen always had another plan up her sleeve. She would have never stopped until I was out of his life. But why? What did I ever do to her?  
I didn't have much time to think about that when I heard Lola calling my name.  
"Mary? Mary?" She said from the door. I looked up to see her head popping up through the doorway. "Everything is ready." She said.  
Before I walked passed them, I said, "thank you for everything."  
"Anything for you, Mary." She said with a small smile. I knew she was worried about me but I had to do this. I couldn't let an innocent person die.  
Sebastian caught my arm, "don't do this, please. If you get caught, who knows what will happen." He said an I could see the concern in his eyes.  
"I can't ask anyone else to do this." I told him.  
"You don't have to ask. I will." He said. His eyes piercing into mine.  
"And what happens if you get caught? You will punished more then I will." I said to him. I softened my tone and continued, "I know you mean well but I can do this. My plan will work. Just please stay here and make sure no one knows I am gone." They both nodded. "Thank you." And with that I was out the door and walking stealthily towards his cell.

I walked through the hallways. My heart beating tremendously fast. Every step I took I could feel my heart rate increase. I heard footsteps approaching and quickly ran behind a pillar. I waited for them to leave but the footsteps immediately stopped. Oh god, they must have saw me. I stood still, waiting.  
"Mary?" I heard his voice in the darkness.  
I walked out from behind the pillar. "I told you to stay in your bedroom." I said to him.  
"I was just going to see how Olivia was doing." He said quietly, not looking into my eyes.  
"At this time of night?" I asked raising my eyebrow.  
"It's not like that." He said quickly, walking towards me. "She's been upset ever since that day. She lost a baby."  
I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Was I that selfish? He had lost a baby as well. He needed someone to be there for him and here I was, rushing around the castle trying to help someone else.  
I put my hand on his cheek. "I am so sorry for your loss. I truly am... And it's okay that you are with her. She probably needs someone to be there for her." I said to him. He gave me a small smile. But I could see his eyes sadden more.  
"I need you." He whispered into my ear.  
"I wish there was another way." I said to him. I wanted there to be another way but there wasn't. Edward had to be saved before his execution and I was already being banished from here.  
"There is. You don't have to do this. Please." He begged me again. I couldn't look him in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I turned to look at him one more time and saw the pain in his eyes. I did something that I shouldn't have. That would make it so much harder to walk away. I wrapped my arms around him and bought my lips to his. There was a moment of shock on his side and then he started kissing me back, passionately. His hands wrapping around my waist. My back hit the pillar and I could feel his body leaning on mine. I could feel my desire for him. Every bone in my body ached for him.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. His forehead rested on mine. I closed my eyes, taking in this moment because it could very well be our last.  
"I am so sorry." I said after a moment. "I have to go." I moved away from him, not looking back. I could feel his eyes on my back but I couldn't look back. It was already hard enough as it was.

I walked down the stairway, listening carefully for any movement.  
"Mary, there you are." I heard Greer say and I jumped in shock. I held my hand on my heart. "Sorry, we thought something may have happened." I could see the relief seep onto her face.  
"I just got caught up." I said blushing slightly. "Are the guards all taken care of?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes, I also have the keys." Aylee said.  
"Thank you so much." I said to both of them. "I will do the rest."  
They didn't say anything but I could tell that they were also concerned as well.  
"Be careful." They said and walked away.

I took a breath. This was it. If I got caught doing this, I don't know what will happen. I walked towards his cell and saw him curled up in a ball. He was shaking.  
"Edward." I called out to him. He turned around, slowly. Confusion was written all over his face.  
"Mary? You can't be here. If they find you here, it will just reinforce what they already believe. You will get a harsher punishment." He said with wide, scared eyes. "I am truly sorry for saying it was you but it was the only way."  
"I understand. Your mother explained everything to me." I said to him. "I've come to free you."  
"No, no if Queen Catherine finds out.." He shivered. " my family." He said with begging eyes.  
"I will help your family after I help you." I told him. I was just about to say something else when I heard footsteps coming down the stairway. Oh god. I looked around but there was nowhere to hide.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in horror at the person standing in front of me.  
"I should say the same for you."


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry that this update is a lot later than usual! A lot of things came up.. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

We stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say or do. My mind was racing with excuses but all of them would not work.  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" I asked her again. Looking at her closely, this was not the Olivia that I had first met. Her face was gaunt like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. Her skin was sickeningly pale.  
"I do not have to explain myself to you." She said and there was a hint of attitude in her voice but it was weak. It was like she could barely talk.  
"Then nor do I." I told her. Why should I have to explain myself to her? But what if she ran off to Queen Catherine? I could not let that happen. There had to be another way to get her to be quiet. She was turning to walk away now. "Why?" I asked. It was barely a whisper but I knew she heard me.  
She stopped but didn't turn around. I saw her slim figure shaking. "I love him." She said softly. She turned slightly to Edward. I could hear her sobs. Edward tried to reach out to her but he couldn't. The bars were restraining him. Olivia wrapped her hands around his that were grasping the bars.  
"You don't have to explain to her." He whispered but I could still hear him.  
"I love Edward." She said to me. I saw the burning look in her eyes for me to understand. Understand why she did all this but I couldn't. "We were to run off together, to be happily married... But then my parents lost all their money on a bet and with Edwards family's financial problems... Queen Catherine approached both of us and asked us to do a favour for her. We both needed the money for our families." She said looking down at her feet, ashamed. Tears were running down her cheek.  
"This is the truth?" I asked. I had to be sure. I had to make sure that I was helping people who truly deserved it. Love was hard to find. It was even harder when the person who you love was on death sentence.  
She nodded. "I am truly sorry for everything that I have put you through. Francis and I... We never... He didn't want to. There was always something stopping him. Not something, it was you. He loves you with all his heart. When I told him I was pregnant with another persons child, he said he would raise it like his own. He didn't want me to be a single mother." My head was spinning from everything that she was telling me. It was a lot to take in. But she continued. " I stabbed myself in the stomach. I had to make it look real. Edward and I knew what the consequences would be." She laughed without any humour and then added. "It's funny what you do for love." I silently agreed with her.  
"Wait, so you killed your own child?" I said slowly in horror.  
She shook her head quickly. "I was never pregnant."  
"So what was going to happen in nine months time?" I asked wondering if they would use another persons baby.  
"The facade was never going to go on for that long. We were just waiting for the money... Then we were going to run away together." She said not looking at me. Her scared eyes were on Edward.  
"It's going to be tonight, isn't it?" I asked both of them and they nodded. "But if you both run and they find you, they'll kill both of you. And the Queen won't give you the money." I warned them but I could see the look in their eyes. There was no convincing them but I had to try. Even after everything that they had put me through, I couldn't let them both die. "I'll help you." I said quietly to them.  
They both looked at me in shock. "Really? After everything? After everything we have done to you, you are willing to help me?" Olivia said in utter shock, not believing what I was telling them.  
"If what you are saying is true, then it is not you who should be punished but the Queen." I told them.

I awoke with a jolt in my own bed. I could hear the alarm bells going off all around the castle. Suddenly, guards burst through my doors.  
"The Queen requires your presence now." One of them said.  
I took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

I can not believe what happened on last nights episode! Francis and Mary :(

This chapter is up quickly because I was so late with the other one! Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

"It's obviously her." The queen pointed towards me. I stood with my hand entwined together. It stopped me from clenching them. I looked around the room. The girls kept a straight face but I could see the pain in their eyes. They knew it to be true. I was the one who helped. But it was Francis that caught my eye. I could see his fist clenched. His jaw tightened. "She should be sent away. Banished!" The Queen told the king. "And as for Edward, we will search for him and hunt him down."  
"No!" It wasn't the voice of his mother. His mother barely move but I could hear her gasp. It was Olivia. "Please don't." She begged. Francis reached out for her but she shook him off. "I beg of you. Please do not hurt him. It was I. I did everything. It was all my idea." She admitted to them. Francis looked like he saw a ghost. He faltered away from her, not quite believing the words that had escaped her mouth. Queen Catherine's smile faltered.  
"Do not be silly. It was not you but Mary." She said through her teeth. I could see the rage on her face.  
I shook my head slightly to Olivia. What was she doing? This wasn't part of the plan! I took a step forward slightly but before I could say anything, Olivia spoke again. "I can prove it all. It was never Mary." She said. Her eyes flickered towards me.  
The King looked at her with an expression of shock. Even he did not believe that she could be that conniving. Although he did not know the full story. He did not know it was his dear wife but even I think that he would have believed Catherine could do such a thing.  
Henry looked at Catherine but she didn't say anything or do anything. She just stood there. I could see her mind at work, trying to think of a way to blame it on me.  
"Mary has obviously said something to her, to make her admit lies." Catherine said.  
"No, it was all me." Olivia repeated.  
"Mary hasn't been out of her room in days. How could she even speak to Olivia, let alone convince her?" Francis spoke up looking at his mother.  
"There are ways." Catherine said but I could see the whole room was starting to not believe that I had anything to her.

It felt like a whole day had passed until a decision was made. I was now free of all accusations and free to stay and marry Francis... Well when it was the right time anyway. Olivia was locked in jail and was to be burnt the next morning while the hunt for Edward was still on. They had more eyes on Edwards mother for any information on where her son was.

I lay in bed with Francis. His arms wrapped around me. Whenever we were together, it felt like everything would be alright. It felt like my whole world was going to be just fine. More then fine. But I knew it wasn't. How could I get Olivia out?  
"I do not agree to the lengths that Olivia went to but it is funny what one does for love. I would do anything for you." He told me, stroking my hair.  
"As I would do for you." I said with a small smile on my face. It got me thinking. I knew another person who would do anything for Francis as well. I could use it to my advantage. I had to go talk with her.

"Can I please speak with her alone?" I asked emphasizing the last word. The Queen nodded and the guards left the room.  
"How may I help you?" She said with a smile. A smile I knew was fake. She probably was filled with rage with the certain circumstances that occurred this morning.  
"Don't be nice. You know why I'm here." I said to her, going straight to the point.  
"What is there to talk about?" She said faking innocence. "Olivia already admitted to doing it."  
"But she was not the one. She is dying because of you."  
"You believe her story?"  
"I believe her more then you."  
"Who will tell him? Will she dare tell him?" She asked laughing. She knew no one would dare question her except for Mary.  
"Olivia." I told her.  
She laughed more. "Olivia may be dead by tomorrow."  
"No she will not." I said, standing my ground. I was not going to let innocent people die at the hands of her. I clenched my hands. My hands were itching to make a mark on her face.  
"What gives you a say?" She said raising her eyebrows at me. There was a smirk on her face.  
"I'm not the one to give orders. You will be." I said back to her.  
"And why would I say such a thing." She said incredulously.  
"Or else Francis will know everything that you did. The lying. The scheming. You may think that the whole castle will not believe a word but he surely will." I told her, looking her in the eyes. She seemed taken aback by what I said.  
She didn't say anything. We just stared each other down until one of us broke. She was the first one.  
"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She did not like defeat. "I will but only if you call off the engagement and leave." She said firmly. She had eyes of steel.  
"I can not do that. My country needs France." I told her, shaking my head. "Why? Why do you want me to leave so much? My country can help yours."  
"I do not care. I only care about Francis. If you stay, he will not survive." She said. Her eyes were full of pain. It was like she could almost see it happening.  
"What? How?" I said. My voice shaking. She must be lying. That was the only answer. She just didn't want me to be with her son. But it all made sense. Why would she have gone to all these extremes unless there was a danger to her family... That danger was me.  
"Nostradamus saw it in a vision. That is why I did everything that I have done since you came." She said and then her tone weakened. It was barely a whisper now. "I can't lost my son."  
I couldn't listen to her. She was lying. She must be.


	14. Chapter 14

*SPOILER* The ending of this chapter is very similar to the ending of the mid season finale episode. I saw the episode and suddenly got an idea for how this story could go and how I would like to see the next few episodes go, however I do not own reign. Anyway, so if you don't want to know what happens in the mid season finale episode do not read on. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"It is true." His head sunk and his eyes were on the floor.  
"How much did she pay you?" I screamed at him. My whole body was shaking.  
"I do not lie about these visions." He said looking up at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"But these visions can change. They can change. I'll make sure it doesn't happen." I said more to myself then him.  
"This one can not." He said shaking his head.  
I clutched at my aching heart. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I saw his hand reach out to me but I shook it off. I collapsed into the nearest chair available. I could not be the end for him. It was just not possible. I love more then anyone. I love him with my whole heart and if possible, more. How could I be the death of him?

I didn't say anything as we left the room. We were both going to watch the verdict on Olivia and Edward. I stood by with the girls as Olivia stood in front of the King and Queen of France. She was shaking from head to toe. I could see Francis standing next to his father and mother. He looked sad and betrayed. I sympathized with him dearly. Even though he did not know the truth, Olivia was very close to him. They were in love once. It was hard for anyone to find out that someone you have once loved betrayed your trust. Trust was hard to gain but easy to lose. Once you lost trust, it was hard to regain.

But one thing that was even harder was to lose the person that you love. I would do anything for him. Would I be willing to leave?  
I watched the verdict for Olivia. She was to be released but banished from France. If she was seen anywhere near here, she would be killed. The hunt for Edward was called off as well. Edwards mother looked more then relieved. Her face was full of joy. I could not concentrate on these things for my eyes were on Francis. He stood next to his mother. Those lively bright blue eyes. How could they not see another day? Nostradamus' words repeated in my head. His words about Francis. I had to do what was right. I could not bear to lose him.

I lay in his arms. His arms were securely around me. I felt like nothing could hurt us when he was around. I felt safe, more then I have ever had before. It was hard to feel safe. I had been running for years now, always having one eye looking back to make sure. For once in my life, I could finally relax. I knew my enemies still lurked in the dark, some were even closer then I would have liked. But Francis was the only one who kept me sane, peaceful. I needed him in my life. I needed him. Could I be so selfish to stay in his life if that meant that he would die soon?  
"You've been awfully quiet these past few hours." He said to me. His eyes full of concern.  
"I just.. I had a bad dream." I told him. I felt bad for lying to him but I couldn't tell him the truth.  
"What was the dream about? Maybe I can help?" He said to me.  
I shook my head. I felt a tear escape and I tried to wipe it away before he saw but he stopped my hand. "Hey, hey. Everything is going to be okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. Always. Until the day I die." He said looking at me. Another tear escaped when he said the last part. He might not live to see another day with me around.  
"You know that I love you. I always will." I said to him. I saw his eyes sparkle and his mouth turned into a big smile.  
"As will I." He said. He held my hand in his, his thumb stroking my hand.  
"No matter what happens, know that these passed few months, everything that I have said, it was never a lie. All I want is for you to be happy. I love you with all my heart, if possible, more." I whispered in his ears. His lips came down on mine before I could say anything else. I was momentarily lost in the kiss. In his lips. I closed my eyes, remembering this moment because I knew it would be our last.

Francis' P.O.V  
"Have you seen Mary?" I asked almost hysterical. I looked at my parents, pulling my fingers through my hair. I woke up to find her gone. No one had seen her. I thought she may be out riding or by the lake but she was not. Her horse was gone... And so was Bash's. I didn't want to assume the worse but it was nearly dark. I saw a glint of happiness on my mothers face. "She's missing. We should have guards on patrol. We have to find her before it gets dark. What if something happened to her? I mean where would she have gone?" I said this all too fast as I paced up and down in front of them. The worst possible circumstances were in my head.  
"She's missing on her own accord." My father said and that's when I realised that there was a note in his hand. My father looked angry but more then that, he was annoyed. There was no sign of concern on his face.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him, crinkling my eyebrows in confusion.  
"One of her girls found this note in her room. It says she does not wish to marry you." The words hit my like bullets to my chest. Like cuts to my chest. Each word hurting more then the previous one.  
"It must be a lie. She must have said something else." I said to him, shaking my head in disbelief. I grabbed the note from his hand and read it. I read it over and over again. She was gone. I clutched at my heart. I had never felt this pain before. There was another sharp cut in my chest as I realised she did not leave by herself. She left with my brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter of what I think episode nine will be like from what the promo looks like. There is no Francis and Mary scene in this chapter, only Mary and Bash. But there is no love triangle in this story because I want both of them to be happy. I feel like Francis and Mary belong and I really like the friendship between Bash and Mary. Sorry if you don't agree with me, we all have different opinions :) Anyway thanks for reading and always love hearing where you guys want the story to go.

* * *

I watched as the fire burned on and on. The redness of the flames burning into my eyes. Bash was off getting more wood. I had offered my help but he insisted I sit down and let him take care of me. I owed bash more then I could give for coming with me. I needed protection if anything occurred in the woods. I had asked him to turn his back on his mother and the life that he had. But there was something in his eyes like he had always wanted to run. It was not due to me, I could see it in his eyes. There was also pain behind them. Maybe it was from leaving his mother? Who knows how the King is treating her as her son just ran off with the Queen of Scotland. There were probably rumours going around the court that I had called off the engagement to be with Bash. But we both knew it weren't true. It was more of sibling love for us two. I could only hope that Francis knew this too.

It had been weeks since we had left the French court. I could still hear his voice calling out my name. I could hear the pain so clearly in his voice. I couldn't look back. I had to do what was right for him. I had dreams about him and that moment. Each dream I had reached out for him, turned back to him. Each time I woke to find myself completely alone, longing for his arms around me. Longing for him.

We had decided to stay in the woods and not gone back to Scotland. There were still many dangers in Scotland. I could not go back so soon. Elisabeth still hadn't replied back to my letter. As children, we had grown up close but as we grew older, we grew apart. There were always rumours that one day I would have the English throne. Maybe that was why the King of France had always wanted me to marry his son? But I would never have wanted to take the English throne. The lives that it would cost. It would cause a war. I could not do that to my own country when it was so fragile already. Elizabeth was always meant for the English throne. It was never to be me. I had reminded Elizabeth once that no matter what, we would still remain close. It was a promise I could not keep as she grew to know me as a threat. An obstacle in the way of her getting to the throne.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer. I picked up the sword next to me, getting ready to defend myself.  
"Woah, woah. It's just me." Bash said putting his hands up. He dropped the wood into the fire. The flames engulfed it within seconds.  
"Sorry." I said to him, dropping the weapon to the ground.  
He just flashed a smile at me. "No need to say sorry. It's good that you are so quick to defend." He said to me, sitting down next to me. We sat in silence for a while. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.  
"Just say whatever is on your mind." I told him, my eyes on the fire. I already knew the question. I could see it had been bothering him for a few weeks now.  
"Why did you leave?" He asked me. I still hadn't told him why. The day I had asked him to run away with me, I had not told him my reason. I was too scared to. I knew he would understand but it was too scary to say out loud.  
"If I tell you, will you tell me why you ran away with me? Don't say it's because you wanted to protect me. There's something else, isn't there?" I asked him. He bowed his head down and nodded. "If I stayed, I would be the death of Francis." He looked confused as I said it. "Nostradamus had a vision that Francis died because of me. I could not let that happen. I had to call off the engagement." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Please do not say I am being silly. I know of Nostradamus' visions. I have seen them first hand. They are true."  
Bash looked away for a moment and then looked back at me. "But what if it wasn't true?"  
"I'd rather not take that risk. His life is too precious to me." I said to him. Every time I talked about him, I could feel my heart ache.  
"Life is but a risk. Some times you have to take chances. I know my brother and he loves you more then I have seen him love anyone else. Far more. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He's worth the risk." Bash said wisely but I could not listen to his words. I could not risk Francis' life for my happiness.  
"You can only say that because you do not have a country hanging over your head. You will never be a ruler. You don't need to think of consequences." I said to him. It was harsh, I know. I immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry Bash. I did not mean it." I said softly to him but I could see that my words hit home for him.  
"No, you are right. I am lucky to be able to do whatever I want. To not have to think about anyone else." He said to me. He looked back up at me. "My mother wanted Francis to be ruled illegitimate so that I would be King of France one day." I gasped in shock. If anyone knew this, especially the Queen of France, he would be beheaded. "I don't want that. I never did. But it got me thinking, what am I doing with my life? Will I live in the French court forever while my brothers do something with their lives? Not that I don't love my life. I'm free to do whatever I want. I don't have to think of money at all." He said with a small smile. But I knew that he didn't want to live his life like that forever. We all wanted to do something with our life. We were all meant for great things.  
"You can always do something with your life in the French court." I told him. "You even have more opportunities with the money that the King gives you." I said to him. "You could do good with that money." I said. There were so many possibilities with a limitless amount of money. You could either use it for good or bad. Bash had the heart and money to do right in this world. He just had to see it.  
"But I would forever be known as the Kings illegitimate son." He said bitterly. He paused for a second and then smiled. "Let's not talk about this longer. It's getting late. You can go to sleep while I'll keep a watch." He offered.  
"No, no you should sleep. I will be fine." I said to him. A part of me did it because I could see how tired he was. I knew he couldn't sleep well. His mid always ready for attack if something happened. Although, I could not deny that another small part of me did it because I did not want to hear Francis' pained voice. I didn't want to be reminded of the pain and hue I ha caused him.  
"It's okay. I'm not tired at all." I could tell he was lying but I could not argue with him. I knew even if I got him to sleep, he would not.

I had felt like a few minutes had passed since I had closed my eyes but I knew that it had been more. It was morning, or early morning. I rubbed my eyes as I heard Bash's frantic voice.  
"Mary. Mary!" He whisper softly to me. "You have to wake up. There's someone here." He said to me so only I could hear. I got up quickly, trying to ignore the rushing feeling in my head. He grabbed my arm, gently, trying to pull me along. We were running at a fast speed. I could hear quick footsteps behind us. They were coming closer and closer. I tried to make my feet move along faster but did no such thing. It only made them go slower. The trees were a blur as we rushed passed them. There was a parting between the trees, showing light. That's when we saw it. There was nowhere to go. We were at the tip of the cliff. I looked behind to see two men coming closer and closer.  
"We have to jump." Bash said to me. I had never admitted this to anyone before but I was afraid of heights. The bottom of the cliff was so far away. I took a deep breath and nodded, hoping for the best. He held my hand in his and I closed my eyes as we jumped off the cliff.


	16. Chapter 16

**I can not believe how many story followers and favourites this story has gotten. When I first started this fanfiction, I didn't think there would be any as it was my first reign fanfiction. But thank you all for reading and reviewing and giving up your own time to do this! It means a lot to me and I appreciate it very much **

**This chapter is a bit different as most of it is in Bash's P.O.V. You will see why when you read it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ****  
**

* * *

Mary's P.O.V

I felt my body plunge into the water. The coldness of it was like a slap in the face. I opened my eyes under water to see light up ahead. Maybe if I just stayed here like this, it would all be over? Francis would no longer be in danger? I wouldn't have to keep running? It would all be easier. Maybe this was it? If this was it, at least I could say that I had been in love. I felt what love could do to a person. All the joy that it brought me, even if it was only for a little bit. That was okay. I would be okay. Everyone would be better off. Maybe my country did need a new leader, after all. I was no good at it. I was still so young. How could I protect a country when I couldn't even protect myself? It all made sense now. I wouldn't have a country weighing on my shoulders. They would be free from me. Maybe the new King or Queen will bring happiness to Scotland, who deserved the best. My father had been wrong after all. I was never meant to rule a country. I could feel his disappointment in me. He had always had this belief in me, that I was meant for greatness. If only he could see me now. How I had turned out. How I had let my feelings get in the way of my leadership of Scotland. I would be joining my father very soon. I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. I felt all its power as it engulfed me. My last thought was of Francis, of him smiling, of his blue eyes, of him.

Bash's P.O.V

"The King and Queen will now see you." One of the guards told me. I took a deep breath. I could feel their wrath from out here and I was standing behind closed doors. The guards opened it and I saw the King and Queen standing there. The Queen had always hated my presence so the expression on her face was still the same as always. However, the King had always shown me kindness even when I did not deserve it but I saw no kindness in his eyes. There was only anger. I couldn't even look at my brother's face. Even when I did not dare look at him, I could feel his death glares on me. Now more then ever, did I feel like I was not a part of their family. Even when the King treated me so well, I knew I would never be family to either of them. It was only now that I realized that my mother's words were true. But I could not think of this now, I needed to tell them why I was here. It was of the utmost importance.  
"You show some nerve coming back here." The queen sneered at me. I thought she hated me before but this was a whole new level.  
"I have some bad news." I said to them but the King interrupted me before I could continue.  
"If this is about the Queen of Scotland, we do not care. Our treaty has been dissolved. She is no use to us." He said bluntly. His eyes were like daggers on me. I gulped, looking him straight in the eye.  
"A part of it has to do with Mary. There is very good reason that she left." My eyes flickered to the Queen and I knew the King had seen it. The King looked murderous as he looked at his wife.  
"Did I not tell you to leave Mary alone?" He said through his teeth. I saw the Queen flinch but she stood her ground.  
"I did nothing to the girl." She said simply to him. Waving off his concerns. "It is not my fault that she left."  
Francis was looking at his mother now. His eyes were filled with confusion. "What did you do, mother?" He asked, speaking each word slowly.  
"Like I said before, I did nothing. You should not be asking me questions but Sebastian. Sebastian is the one who ran off with your ex-fiancé." Francis flinched at the last bit. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Knowing that part of it was my fault, did not help at all.  
"Instead of fighting between us, we need to fight together against the English. While we were in the woods, English soldiers attacked us. It is only a matter of time before they try to take over France. They have been getting stronger and stronger ever since Queen Elizabeth came into power." I said to them and they all looked shocked from what I had said.  
"English?" The Queen asked with confusion. I could see it all click inside her head. "They must have known that Mary called off the engagement. Without Scotland, they know we are weaker."  
"If they are as strong as they seem, it is very likely they will attack soon." The King continued on from the Queen. I could see the wheels turning in their heads. "We have to fight back. We can not let them think we are as weak as we are." He said to himself, more then us. He was pacing up and down in front of us now.  
I could see Francis' eyes on me. "You say that attacked you and Mary?" He asked slowly. I nodded. "Then where is Mary now?" I looked down, not knowing what to say to them. Should I tell them the truth? All three pairs of eyes were on me now. I opened my mouth but closed it again. "Well, speak." Francis said frustrated. I could see the fear in his eyes. But I could not let those fears rest. I could not lie to him. I had to tell them all the truth.  
"When Mary and I had been attacked, there was only one place to go or else we would be captured. We jumped off the cliff. I-I thought that she was next to me. That she had swam back to shore with me but when I turned around…"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for this update :)

* * *

Mary's P.O.V  
My head was throbbing. I opened my eyes, slowly. I tried to rub my eyes but my hands felt restrained. I looked down to see chains. I groaned. What had happened? The last thing that I could remember was jumping off that cliff with… with Bash! Where was Bash? I looked around but all I could see was darkness.  
"Bash?" I called out but there was no answer. "Bash? Sebastian?" I kept calling but still nothing. Only silence answered me. What was I to do? I didn't know where I was, what had happened? Was this a dream? I hoped so. I hoped that I was still in the woods with Bash, fast asleep. Or better yet, I was still in the French Court with Francis.

Just then, there was a crack of light. It got brighter and brighter as I heard a door open. I squinted my eyes to see who the silhouette was.  
"Mary. Mary. Queen of Scotland." A man said with a slight smirk on his face. He came closer to me. There was two very bulky men behind him.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked them with wide eyes. Would they kill me? Sell me? I could only imagine what they had in store for me. I didn't even want to think about it.  
He grabbed a stool and sat in front of me. "Now, now don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You are too valuable." He said and there was a glint in his eyes. It was almost menacing. I tried to back away from him but there was nowhere to go. My back hit the wall. "I just want to talk." He said simply.  
"Talk? That's why you have me chained?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
"Well, I didn't think you'd co-operate." He said coming even closer to me. He was kneeling in front of me. He raised his hand to touch my cheek. I flinched away from him. "My, my you are beautiful." His voice gave me shivers. I begged for Francis to save me. For anyone to save me from this monster. But I remember Queen Catherine telling me once when I was little, to never wait for a man's help. Most of the time, they are always too late… Wait; was this Catherine's idea? Did these people work for Catherine?  
"If you say you want to talk, talk then." I said strongly. I did not want them to have the satisfaction of seeing my fear, even though I was terrified.  
He looked at me, his jaw tightening. But a few seconds later, he took a deep breath. "I have heard rumours. Rumours that you are trying to claim the English throne with the help of France."  
"Those are just that. Rumours." I told him. But I knew he wouldn't believe me, everyone thought that I was out to get the English throne. I had never wanted it. I had never even wanted the Scottish throne but it was my duty to do what was right for Scotland. Trying to claim the English throne would cost my lives then I could even imagine. I could not do that to my people.  
"Well, they are not going to be anymore." He said. Even though he was looking at me, his mind was somewhere else. My eyes had widened with fear. I looked more closely at the men behind him. What they were wearing.  
"How-how did you get English uniforms?" I asked with shock.  
"They were far easier then I would have suspected. I'm sure your boyfriend saw us with them on. He probably ran back to daddy telling him it was the English. If the French think that the English have captured the future Queen of France, there will be a war." He said with a cold smile on his face.  
"Why do you crave a war with the English?" I asked him, confused.  
"The blood they have spilled on my home. The people that I love that they have killed. They deserve a war." He spat out with disgust. His face was full of anger. I was scared of what he would do in this moment. I was even more scared of what they were going to do. The English were rising to power very fast; a war against them would be suicide.

Bash's P.O.V  
"You were supposed to be looking after her! Can you do anything right?" Francis screamed at me after I had told them she had been captured. "She asked you to leave with her so that you could protect her, right?" I nodded. There was bitterness in his tone that I had never heard of before. A jealousy. I had to talk to him after and explain to him that nothing was going on.  
"Are you sure they were English soldiers?" The King asked me.  
"Yes, I'm fairly sure. I know their uniform. It was them." I said nodding my head.  
It was the first time the Queen stayed silent. Her mind was off somewhere else, I knew from the look in her eyes.  
There was a moment of silence and then the King did something that we all were not expecting. He clapped his hands together and there was a look of glee on his face.  
"This is brilliant. If they want a war, it is a war that they will get. We are in an alliance with the Scottish. Our forces together and Mary having being more suitable, in the eyes of the English people, for the throne of England, English will rebel against their own kingdom." He said with a huge smile on his face. He didn't care about Mary at all. He only cared about power.  
"What about Mary?" Francis asked. "If we go to war, they will kill Mary and countless of our own."  
"It is for the greater good." He put his arm around Francis' shoulders. "We will be more powerful then we have ever been." Francis shook the King's arm off him. His face was full of anger. Before, he could say anything, the door opened.  
"Sir, Mary is here to speak with you." One of the guards said.  
"Mary?" I asked in shock. My eyes were wide with confusion. How did Mary escape? All of our eyes were on the door as she walked in. Her face was slightly bruised and there were chain marks around her wrists. Francis ran up to her and she just collapsed into his arms, crying.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I'm so sorry! But I may not have a new chapter until after Christmas! It's just a very busy time for me right now... Sorry for leaving it on such a cliff hanger but I promise I'll update next week!

anyway, merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all have a safe and happy holidays :D


End file.
